mysteriousgirlfriendxfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3: Mysterious Test Tube
Mysterious Test Tube (謎の試験管 Nazo no Shikenkan) is Episode 3 of Nazo no Kanojo X. ( Manga cross-reference----Manga Chapter 3, " Mysterious Test Tube " & Manga Chapter 4, " Mysterious Day When the Wind Was Strong " ) Contents Episode 3 Summary Akira Tsubaki spots Kouhei Ueno kissing Ayuko Oka, who Ueno quickly explains is his girlfriend that he's been secretly dating for a while. Later, when Tsubaki expresses his desire to kiss Mikoto Urabe, she gives him a test tube of her concentrated drool, telling him to lap it up before he goes to bed. He does, and that night he has a dream where he is suddenly and unexpectedly kissed by Urabe, feeling disappointed that she is doing it in a spontaneous and uncaring way. The next day, Tsubaki comes to realize they should only kiss when they come to understand each other's feelings and can have an emotional bond. ( Tsubaki still does not realize the value of their drool bond. ) Later at school, another boy in Tsubaki's class, Ogata, does a love confession to Urabe, asking her to go out on a date with him. Urabe decides to give him a reply the next day, forbidding Tsubaki to interfere. The next day she feeds Ogata some of her enhanced drool and, upon hearing he doesn't feel any different, rejects him. After doing the same with Tsubaki, which kicks him like a mule, and makes his nose bleed, Urabe explains how his reaction to this 'high octane' drool is proof that he is the only one she shares this bond with, and that is why he is her one-and-only boyfriend. Urabe also states that to be able to generate the enhanced drool given to Ogata and Tsubaki, she did this by not having worn any underwear all day, the day that the wind was so strong. Afterwards, although disappointed that they did not kiss, Tsubaki is nevertheless happy that they walk home together holding hands. But by holding hands, Urabe forgets to hold down her swirling skirt from the wind, and when Tsubaki catches a quick glimpse of her bare behind, he has another massive nose bleed. Plot After doing extra duties after class ends at school, Tsubaki finds Oka and Ueno kissing in an empty classroom, as he enters to retrieve his backpack. Ueno implores Tsubaki to keep their romantic relationship a secret, and Tsubaki reluctantly agrees. However, Tsuabki begins to dwell on thoughts of romantic couples kissing, and next day at school daydreams of kissing Urabe. After school, on their way home, Urabe suggests that they relax on a park bench, and begin doing their homework. But instead of homework, Tsubaki's mind is on how to kiss Urabe. Somehow she senses this, and bluntly asks him if he wants to kiss her. Tsubaki emphatically answers 'Yes!'. Expecting Urabe to 'pucker up', instead, Tsubaki observes her spinning like an ice skater, then depositing her concentrated drool into a test tube that she had kept in her bookbag. Corking the test tube, she gives it to him, telling him to lap it up just before he goes to bed. Tsubaki does this, remarking how incredibly sweet her drool tastes, and then falls asleep. In a dream that Tsubaki has that night, when Urabe offers him a ball of hard candy, he agrees. So she pops one in her mouth, and then French kisses him to eject the candy from her mouth to his. After swallowing the candy, Tsubaki loudly objects, saying that that was their first kiss, and was done spontaneously, with little emotional or spiritual impact. Urabe points out that, in addition, the kiss was motivated by his jealousy of the kissing couple that he saw, and therefore, the kiss 'did not matter'. Such a waste of a First Kiss ! Tsubaki then awakes in a cold sweat, and ponders what the dream has shown him. The next day, on the walk home, Tsubaki returns the test tube, and tells Urabe that he had a weird dream. With an apprehensive look, she leads him to a nearby wooded area. She boldly asks him if he wants to kiss her, here and now, obviously capricious, and with little emotional and spiritual feeling behind it. Taking a few moments to compose his thoughts, he nervously clears his throat. He then implores her that their " First Kiss " should be very special, that it should be only when and if they have the same romantic feelings and mood, and that kind of kiss should never be done spontaneously, or without an emotional connection to one another. Tsubaki breaks off of his speech when he sees Urabe blushing ever so sweetly, as she declares that she feels the same way about kissing. In class, the next day, Tsubaki is musing how to 'emotionally connect' with Urabe ( he still does not recognize the value of their drool bond ), when he falls off of his seat onto the floor, jarring him to his senses. Ogata, the star of the school soccer team, notices his buffoonery, too. Later that afternoon, after class, the students are cleaning several classrooms. Tsubaki is cleaning windows, while Urabe takes a full trash can outside. Ogata follows her outside, and takes that opportunity to do a love confession to her, asking her out on a date. She tells him that she will give him an answer tomorrow. When the cleaning is done, Urabe and Tsubaki, as usual, walk home together. While doing their drool bond, Urabe reveals that Ogata has asked her out, and when Tsubaki expresses outrage, she tells him not to interfere in any way. That night, he agonizes over her decision. The next morning, after Urabe has showered and begins to dress for the day in her school uniform, as she holds her white panties in her hand, an idea comes to mind. Later, as she walks to school, she tries to hold down her skirt with her free hand, as the wind begins to whip about. At lunchtime, she suddenly leaves the classroom, with Ogata following her. Outside, he asks her what her answer is going to be, with Urabe trying to keep her skirt from blowing around in the wind. She does not answer, but asks him to close his eyes, and begins a 'drool routine' with him. Little does Ogata know, but he is getting enhanced drool today, the day of the strong wind. He accepts her drool covered finger, but when questioned by Urabe about his reaction to her drool, declares that nothing, nothing at all, is happening to his body. Urabe then, while keeping both hands on her upper thighs to try and keep her skirt from being flipped up by the wind, forcefully affirms to Ogata that he can never, through all eternity, be her boyfriend. Later that afternoon, when Urabe and Tsubaki are walking home together, and Urabe is still trying to keep the wind from upending her skirt, Tsubaki asks her about her answer to Ogata. She loudly states that she turned him down, of course ! Immediately, she begins their daily drool routine, but unknown to Tsubaki, with enhanced drool. Tsubaki once again has a violent reaction, with blood gushing out of his nose. Urabe says that she knew that probably would be his reaction, as she wanted to compare Ogata's reaction to her drool, with his reaction. How did she accomplish this with enhanced drool ? She reaches into a side pocket of her skirt, and brings out a pair of white panties, and gives them to Tsubaki, announcing that these are the white panties that she was going to wear this morning. However, once again holding her hand between her legs to keep her skirt down from the wind, she tells Tsubaki that she has not been wearing panties all day under her school uniform skirt ! Tsubaki absentmindedly puts Urabe's unworn white panties into his front pocket. When told by Urabe that Tsubaki is now, and actually has been, 'emotionally connected' to her, enough to potentially qualify for a kiss, he instinctively and spontaneously attempts to hug her, not realizing the past consequences of doing something like that. Reactively, Urabe begins the wind-up for a 'panty scissors' attack, but quickly realizes that her scissors are not under her skirt, because she is not wearing any panties. It takes a few moments for her to remember that her scissors are in her bookbag, so she takes them out, and now that she has cooled down a bit, merely taps Tsubaki on the head with the scissors. She tells him not to hug to her like that without first asking permission. She then takes his hand, so that although they still have not kissed, they are now walking hand in hand, out in public, as a boyfriend and girlfriend in love would. However, because Urabe is leading, and has one hand in Tsubaki's hand, and the other hand holding her bookbag, the wind catches her skirt, and Tsubaki catches a partial small glimpse of her naked booty. His nose, once again, gushes blood ! Category:Episodes